


Fluffy Fairy Game (Pt. 2)

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clovers a fisherman, Cuddling, Dark fairy Qrow au, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Playing Games, Qrow is smoll, fair game, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Clover had a rough day at work. How does Qrow cheer him up? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Fluffy Fairy Game (Pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is based on the amazing art made by shana340artblog on tumblr! They make amazing art so go check them out!!! Hope you enjoy!

When Clover had first met Qrow, he had been amazed. A real life fairy! In his own home! That is until he had noticed the blood on his clothes. There was a clearly bleeding scratch on his side and one of the dark feathery wings was bent at a very unnatural angle. Clover had reached out to try and help but Qrow had flinched away, fear written all over his face, though it was quickly replaced with pain. Clover had reassured him, calming him down and getting him help. A little splint made of popsicle sticks and medical tape for the wing, some antiseptic and a bandaid for the cut, and bing bang boom Qrow was well on his way to recovery.

It had taken a few more weeks for Qrow to really open up to him, his mom's famous fish stew, chocolate chip cookies, and blueberries seemed to help a great deal. Things had only progressed from there, soft late night talks, inside jokes, dance parties (not that Qrow would admit to this), and oh so many games. 

Now Clover LOVED games. Truth or dare, cards, hide and seek, board games, anything. You name it Clover has probably played it and loved it. Qrow had really seemed to enjoy playing with him, his favorite appeared to be hide and seek. The little fairy really loved seeing how many little nooks and crannies he could fit into before Clover found him. 

Today was a hide and seek day. Clover had come home after a not so great day at work. Sure they had gotten plenty of fish for the shop, but Harriet and Marrow hadn’t stopped arguing all day, Elm had accidentally pushed him overboard, and Vine hadn’t been able to show after catching some stomach bug. Ok that last one wasn’t so bad, but his calm and steady presence on the S.S. Aseop had been sorely missed. So in short, Clover had had a very very long day. Opening the door to his home, he was about to call out for his little bird when he noticed a scrap of paper on the hallway table. Looking at the paper there was a winking smiley face drawn on it.

Clover grinned, he knew just what this meant. Since Qrow couldn’t read or write in english, yet, he had taken to drawing for the time being. Qrow always drew a winking smiley face when he was playing, and Clover was definitely in the mood for a good game. Playing with Qrow always brought a smile to Clover's face.

“Oh! What’s this?” Clover called out, just loud enough that he was sure Qrow would hear him. “A note? Could this be from my sweet fairy love? It must be! But where is he? Guess I’ll just have to find him!” 

Qrow was a god at the game he would admit, though Clover was nothing to sniff at. The little fairy knew all the best places to hide for someone his size. But Clover was born and raised in this house, he knew it like the back of his hand.

“Could my little bird be in the living room?” Clover called walking into the space and checking Qrows usual spots, under pillows, in drawers, under furniture, in between the cushions, etc.

“I guess he’s not. Perhaps he’s elsewhere. I just know when I find him, I’m gonna kiss him, and hug him, and then kiss him even more!” Clover sang, practically bouncing through the house. It was when he passed the bedroom that he heard a small, nearly silent giggle. If Clover was anyone else he probably wouldn’t have even noticed it, but he was Clover “hear a pin drop in a crowded room” Ebi! Ok. So no one actually called him that and he had only just made it up now, but that doesn't change a thing!

“Why! What was that? A little giggle from an unknown source? Could that be my dear lost love? Oh I do so hope he’s here!” Another giggle, smothered by something but Clover heard it all the same.

“Yet another one! What a lovely sound! I know I could never tire of hearing it! Perhaps when I find my little bird I’ll make him laugh even more! Just so that I may hear such a beautiful sound even more.” Clover noticed a small movement from between 2 pillows on the bed.

“Yes first I will kiss my little birds little wings! Then his face! After that, well I’m not sure, but I’ll probably kiss him some more! I know I’ll hear my sweet fairy loves laughter when I do that!” Clover crouched down next to the bed and carefully reached his hand over to where he saw the movement.

“What say you to that Qrow?” his hand closed gently around a wiggling, clearly feathered form.

Qrow was giggling up a storm and smacking Clovers hand, trying to pull himself from his lover's grip. Clover laughed and brought the little fairy to his face.

“Puhuht me dohown! Cloverherherher!” Qrow giggled, the grin on his face brighter than the sun.

Clover gasped, “I found you! And now I must fulfill my promise!”

“Noho! Clover! Put me down!” Qrows squirming increased but Clover refused to release him.

Clover turned the little ball of feathers and fluff in his hand around and began placing kisses all over Qrows wings, being careful to not miss a single spot. Qrows giggled grew to full blown laughter at the playful kisses and he tried pushing on Clovers finger, though it proved fruitless rather quickly. Clover then turned Qrow around once more and placed a soft kiss onto Qrow forehead, then one on each cheek and a little one on his nose. Qrow blushed but seemed to resign himself at last to Clover's antics, realizing the effort would be completely in vain. Finally Clover pulled away, giving a final kiss to the top of Qrow head before putting him back down on the bed. 

“Ya done?” Qrow asked sarcastically, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, I’m done. For now.” Clover grinned back cheekily.

Qrow rested his cheek against his knees and gave Clover a look, “What got you so affectionate any way? I mean sure it seems to be a default for you, but this seemed...different.”

Clover sighed, leave it to his little bird to notice, “Just...a long day. Felt like I needed to have a bit of fun ya know?”

Qrow lifted his head, tilting it slightly. When Clover had first noticed it he thought it was cute, now months later, he KNEW it was cute. 

The little fairy grinned, it was wide and mischievous, “Well if it’s fun you want, then it’s fun you’ll get!” 

Clover was left unawares when Qrow suddenly jumped up and shot past him shouting, “Come and get me lucky charm!”

Clover grinned right back, this was gonna be fun. As the fisherman chased his tiny love around the house he couldn’t help but reminisce. It had been about a month after Qrow crashed through his window. Qrows wing had healed really well in that time and Clover had managed to talk Qrow into trying a little test flight. Qrow had been….apprehensive to say the least. He seemed almost scared to open his wings, Clover had taken things one step at a time though, if things seemed like they were getting too much then he would stop. Qrow was a little trooper though, he was crouched on Clover's hands in the backyard, he only needed to glide from his hands to a pillow set up a few feet away. 

Clover was waiting for Qrow to start when he noticed the trembling, Qrow was shaking, frozen in place, a look of fear shining in his eyes. Clover hadn’t really known how to help so he fell back on his mother's ways of calming. If Clover ever got scared, be it nightmares, thunderstorms, stage fright, anything, she would just kiss his head and tell him that she would be there to ride out the storm no matter what. So Clover leaned forward and kissed Qrows back, right between his wings, and murmured his mother's tried and true words of comfort. 

Qrow had turned back and the look of pure shock on his face was still funny, even all these months later. But it had worked, Qrow had taken a deep breath, stood up, opened his wings, and landed about a foot short of the pillow directly into a pile of dirt. Clover wasn’t proud to say that he had laughed a little too hard at Qrows little kitten sneezes when he got up. 

“Gonna have to do better than that golden boy!” Qrow called from ahead of him, breaking him out of his revery. 

“Oh yeah? How about this?” Clover lunged forward and grabbed the fairy in his hands, holding the smaller close to his chest. 

Clover giggled at the feeling of feathers brushing against his palms as Qrow wiggled around in his hands. The fisherman opened his hands and grinned at the little fairy currently glaring at him.

“Caught ya little bird, what do you have to say?” Clover teased.

“Alright fine, you win. What do you wanna play now?” Qrow conceded falling backwards into Clover's hands.

The fisherman shifted so that Qrow was settled into one hand as he stood up, “Actually right now, I think I want to cuddle for a bit then get started on dinner. What do you say?” 

Qrow smiled and began climbing up Clovers arm, upon reaching his shoulder he said, “Mush human!”

Clover laughed but obliged, walking with an exaggerated bounce to the living room, making Qrow cling to his shirt and giggle. 

Upon reaching the living room, Clover flopped onto the couch and Qrow tumbled down onto his belly. Laying down on the couch Clover sighed and put his hand over his eyes, though he peeked through his fingers when he felt Qrow crawling up his torso. The little fairy plopped down on Clovers chest and was looking at Clover with inquisitive eyes. 

“You alright big guy?” he asked, laying on his stomach and pillowing his head in his arms.

Clover gently smiled at his companion, “Yeah I’m alright. Like I said, long day.” 

Qrow furrowed his brow and tilted his head, “If you say so.”

The pair were quiet for a while longer, Clovers soft breathing and the faint singing of birds being the only sounds around them. 

The relative silence was broken however when Clover noticed a gentle humming from the fairy on his chest. He looked down at Qrow, his eyes were closed and he was quietly humming a soft slow song, a lullaby maybe? Whatever it was, it was nice. 

Clover smiled and closed his eyes once more, letting the soothing melody wash over him. Qrow slowly grew more bold and the volume of his humming grew, soon turning to soft singing. It was still too quiet for Clover to catch the words but it was still calming nonetheless. Qrow, despite the rasp his voice held, had a beautiful singing voice. It made Clover think of the sea on calm starry nights when the waves rocked him to sleep and the star shone bright in the sky. It made him think of forests in the morning, the sunlight streaming through the trees, birds singing love songs, and deer playing through the foliage. It made him think of rainy days spent inside, the droplets singing lullabies as they hit the roof and the drowsiness settling itself into his bones.

To soon the song ended and Clover opened his eyes once more, looking down at Qrow with a serene smile.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Clover sleepily said, huh, guess lullabies still worked on him. Who knew.

Qrow chuckled sheepishly, ducking his head “I don’t do it often.” 

“You should, you have a beautiful voice.” Clover petted a finger down Qrows back, making the fairy smile and relax further into his chest.

“Thanks Cloves, that means a lot.” Qrow blushed, a smile pulling at his lips.

“What song was that anyway? It sounded like a lullaby.” Clover inquired, still petting the fairies back. 

Qrow didn’t answer immediately, but when he did eventually speak it was with a soft quiet voice, “That’s cause it is, my mom used to sing it to me and Raven when we were little.”

Clover didn’t know a lot about Qrows life before he crashed through his window. Qrow was pretty cagey about it, but from what little he did know, his companion had every reason to keep is secret. Most of what he heard were tales of murder, theivery, and monsters of every variety. It wasn’t a pleasant life by any means, but Qrow did tell him about a few good memories he had. Playing with his twin sister, finding a huge field of flowers at sunrise, and now his mother's lullaby.

“It’s a lovely song, maybe you can sing it more often.” Clover smiled, gazing fondly at the fairy on his chest.

Qrow smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling with affection for the fisherman. Qrow always seemed to be able to alleviate even the worst of Clover's moods. Just a few words, a simple game, or even just snuggling with Clover, filled him with warmth and melted his heart. It helped him more times than he could even count, he really loved this little guy. 

“Maybe I will, but only for you lucky charm.” Qrow spoke, affection dripping from his voice though it was still laced with his usual sass.

Clover chuckled and in a sudden wave of fondness he gently lifted Qrow to his face and kissed the top of the fairies head. Qrow giggled and managed to get a kiss just below Clover's bottom lip, the action wringing a huff of laughter from the fisherman. 

“I love you." Clover murmured, placing Qrow back on his chest, a hand lazily placed atop the fairy. 

“I love you too Clover.” Qrow hummed, nestling into his lover's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!
> 
> Edit: if anyone was wondering what the song Qrow was singing was it’s the song of the sea from...song of the sea. It’s a really beautiful song from and even more beautiful movie, go check it out if you’ve got the time!


End file.
